Watashi-tachi no Kurasu (Our Class)
by hacchan desu
Summary: Kelas 2-2 yang ga normal, dari murid-muridnya, bahkan sampe guru-gurunya. / Chap 2 : IA butuh contekan. Sekarang. / Terkutuklah kau, wahai Kiyoteru! / Author baru, harap kasih makan saran dan kritik di kotak Review '-')/
1. Guru Mabok Ruin Everything!

DISCLAIMER!

hacchan ga punya Vocaloid TwT

Enjoy the story! 

Watashi-tachi no Kurasu (Our Class) © hacchan desu 

Satu kelas cengo.

 _APAAAAAA?!_

*flashback 20 menit lalu* 

"Minnaaaa! Hari ini Meiko-sensei ga masuk, katanya sakit! Tapi dia..." Piko – ketua kelas amatir berusaha membuat pengumuman.

"YATTAAAAA! BANZAAAAI!" satu kelas langsung pesta tanpa tau kelanjutan omongan Piko.

"Oi oi..." Piko sweatdrop sendiri. 

Kita lihat kesibukan mereka saat tiada guru killer (hanya dilakukan oleh profesional) :

Rin dan Teto : adu tinggi-tinggian score Tetris.

IA dan Luka : jadi model mendadak di kelas, dengan cowok-cowok yang fangirling – tentunya.

Miku dan Neru : selfie, biasa anak gaul.

Gumi dan Lenka : main salon-salonan (?).

Len dan Kaito : lagi yaoi di pojokan, Len jadi uke – seperti biasanya. /woi

Ted, Yuuma, Gakupo, Rinto, Gumiya : main UNO.

Piko dan Miki : pacaran.

Luka dan Gakupo : main smack down (?) 

Yak minna, sudah 2 jam pelajaran mereka seperti ini. Oh iya, ada yang mau tau apa kelanjutan kata-kata Piko?

Ga ada? Baiklah.

"Minnaaaa! Hari ini Meiko-sensei ga masuk, katanya sakit! Tapi dia ngasih tugas nih! Katanya kalo ga dikerjain, minggu depan dijejelin sake 5 botol,"

Dan dengan watadosnya, Piko ikut-ikutan temennya, mengabaikan amanat (?) guru dengan pacaran dikelas.

 _Kesempatan buat pacaran sama Miki, huehehe._

–Utatane Piko, ketua kelas amatir. 

*sreg*

"Heh! Kenapa ada yang yaoi di kelas?!"

 _MEIKO-SENSEI!_

-Utatane Piko, ketua kelas... /woi 

*flashback off* 

Satu kelas cengo.

 _APAAAAAA?!_

Mampus, semua langsung gelagapan nyari tempat duduk. Kecuali Len, yang masih ngancingin kemejanya.

"Len?! Kenapa kamu mau aja jadi uke-nya Kaito?!" loh? Mungkin Meiko mabok.

"A-Anu sensei, dia ganteng sih..." Len jawab, tenang dan polos. Satu kelas pasang tampang 'WTF'.

"Kaito! Kamu harusnya jadi uke-nya Gakupo tau?!" Gakupo mendelik tajam. Heh, cantik-cantik gitu dia masih normal.

"Saya gamau sensei! Saya masih straight, masih mau ngejar Luka!" terlihat background api di belakangnya. Dramatis sekali.

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran Meiko yang sudah habis.

"Awas aja ya Kaito, kalo minggu depan kamu nggak jadian sama Gakupo, saya jejelin kamu sake 5 botol," Meiko ngancem, Kaito dan Gakupo bergidik ngeri, satu kelas sweatdrop. 

Sejak itu, Piko dilaknati (baca : dibully) anak buahnya sendiri. 

TBC~ 

Yosh, sebagai author baru storynya ga panjang-panjang amat TT

Masukkan saran dan kritik di kotak Review!~

Arigatou gozaimasu *bow*


	2. Contekan Bukti Persahabatan, Kawan!

DISCLAIMER!

HACCHAN NGGAK PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID

Watashi-tachi no Kurasu (Our Class)

hacchan desu © 2015

* * *

Contekan. IA butuh contekan, sekarang.

"Yosh, ohayou. Hari ini kita ulangan dadakan. Tidak ada barang lain kecuali alat tulis diatas meja."

-Hiyama Kiyoteru

Guru paling ditakuti satu sekolah.

Ulangan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei adalah neraka bagi kelas 2-2. _Terkutuklah kau, wahai Kiyoteru_. Begitu pikir satu kelas. Tak terkecuali si ketua kelas, Piko, dan si jenius, Gumi.

Kenapa si Gumi jadi melaknati guru itu?

"Megpoid-san, kenapa anda pakai cat kuku di sekolah? Cepat hapus di kamar mandi!"

"Saya tidak bawa pembersihnya, Sensei,"

"Saya tidak mau tahu, Megpoid-san!"

Sejak saat itu, seorang Megpoid Gumi mengutuk (mantan) guru favoritnya.

 _Gumi! Cepat beri contekan itu padaku! Semuanya!_ –IA

 _Apa-apaan?! Wani piro?!_ –Gumi

 _Cepat Gumi! Sebentar lagi waktu habis! Nanti ada yang ga kebagian contekan gimana?! Habis satu kelas!_ –Kaito

 _Ayolah Gumi! Kumohoooon!_ –Gakupo

 _Gumiii kaulah dewikuuu!_ –Gumiya

 _Nasib kita ada padamu, Gumi!_ –Rin

 _Ck! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku ga tanggung jawab kalo ketauan!_ –Gumi

Gumi menulis jawaban pada kertas yang sudah disiapkannya di tempat pensil. Untung aja tempat duduknya strategis, jadi ga perlu khawatir tentang si Kiyoteru-mati-saja-kau itu.

Gumi melempar kertas contekannya ke Miku yang berada di pojok kanan, dekat jendela.

 _Gumiiii! We owe youu!_ –Miku, sambil nyedot ingus.

Tadinya semua lancar saja sampai...

"Piko!"

"I-i-iya, Sensei!" Piko keringat dingin.

"Megang apa kamu!" Oh ti dak.

"I-ini kertas ulangan, Sensei!" Nice, Piko.

"Oh, iya juga ya.." _Hft_.

IA keringat dingin. Cuma dia yang belom dapet contekan. _Terkutuklah Kiyoteru! Mati aja sana di neraka, kono yarou!_ Terkutuklah juga tempat duduknya yang paling pojok, di belakang pula.

 _Piko! Buruan lempar contekannya ke aku!_ –IA

 _A-aku ga berani! Tadi aja hampir ketauan! Liat situasi dong!_ –Piko

 _Dasar ketua kelas ga becus! Mau dilengserin hah?! Cepetan Piko, 10 menit lagi!_ –IA

 _Itu jamnya kurang 5 menit! 5 menit lagi, baka!_ –Piko

 _EEEH! CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU, KUSOOO!_ –IA

 _Aku tidak berani! Sungguh!_ –Piko

"Waktu habis, serahkan kertas ulanganmu pada ketua kelas. Aku mau kencan dengan Yuki. AAAAA! SUDAH TELAT 10 MENIT! TUNGGU AKU YUKIII!" dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, kepleset di depan kelas.

 _Pffftt._

Satu kelas nahan ketawa.

"APA KALIAN NYENGIR-NYENGIR?! YUKIIIII!" Dia bangun tanpa rasa malu dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"AKU BELOM DAPET JAWABAN, TEMEEEEE! KASIH CONTEKANNYA SINI, PIKO TEMEEE!" IA tiba-tiba ngerusuh. Gumi langsung watados. _Bukan salahku IA!_

"NGGAK BISA! WAKTUNYA UDAH ABIS!"

"HEH SONGONG BANGET. UDAH BURUAN SINIIN!" IA langsung merebut kertas contekan yang ada di meja Piko. IA menulis dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ , lalu menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada Piko dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"IA, itu bukan kertas contekan dariku," Gumi merusak kesenangan IA dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dilanjut dengan Piko yang tertawa sinis.

"Aku ga bakal ngasih IA! HAHAHAHA KASIAN BANGET DEH LOO!" Piko jadi gila.

Miki nampar muka Piko dan memasang wajah _kasih-contekannya-ke-IA-sekarang-atau-kita-putus_.

"I-i-iya Miki, aku kasih sekarang," _HAHAHA! Kalah juga kan, Piko Teme!_

IA akhirnya mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya dengan perasaan tenang dan senang (?).

"Ingatlah kawan, bagi-bagi contekan adalah bukti persahabatan kita," Luka ngomong di depan kelas sambil nyedot ingus dan nangis bahagia.

Semuanya jadi ikutan terharu dan mereka nangis bersama.

* * *

Arigatou buat yang udah review Chapter 1!

Ternyata di chapter ini cuma nambah 200 word, hacchan ga tau gimana caranya manjangin cerita hiks TwT

Dan kayaknya ini chapter ga ada humornya sama sekali TwT

Ah sudahlah, yang penting budayakan RnR :3


End file.
